marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 325
. As a result, Peter and MJ should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. Peter and Mary Jane also agreed to move into a loft apartment owned by Harry Osborn in . He tells Mary Jane about what happened and his desire to still do something to help. Although money is tight, Mary Jane believes they can afford the cost to send Peter to the capital. The next day at the Pentagon in Washington, D.C., Captain America briefs soldiers on his plan to guard the ambassador. After dismissing the briefing, Cap pulls Silver Sable aside and reminds her to keep her desire for vengeance in check, as they need a living witness to prevent war from happening. They are soon joined by Spider-Man who managed to break into the facility. Captain America is upset that someone was able to break into the Pentagon but accepts his help nonetheless. Spider-Man suggests that Weil spoke too easily and suspects that threat on the ambassador's life is a ruse to keep the authorities occupied while the real assassination can take place. However, Captain America and Silver Sable are committed to the current mission. When they have to get going, Captain America implies that Spider-Man should see the prisoners that are being held in the basement. The wall-crawler picks up on this, and using an ULTIMATUM costume, he pretends to be one of the terrorists who has come to help Toler Weil escape captivity. He tells Weil to escape while he "frees" the others. As Toler flees, Spider-Man tags him with a spider-tracer. Changing back into his Spider-Man costume, the wall-crawler follows after Weil. Spider-Man is led to the National Archives, leaving Spider-Man to deduce that the real plot is to steal the US Constitution, Declaration of Independence, and the Bill of Rights and pin it on Symkaria, ensuring a war between the two countries. Inside, Spider-Man is attacked by a pair of Watchdogs, but he easily incapacitates them. Knowing that the real documents are held in archives in the basement, the wall-crawler travels down into the archives through the ventilation system. There he finds members of ULTIMATUM, the Resistants, and the Sweatshop trying to blow a vault to the historical documents. Spider-Man leaps down and stops them just as their employer, the Red Skull, enters the room. The Skull is disappointed to see that Spider-Man has found him as opposed to his foe, Captain America. Still, he offers the wall-crawler a chance to join him, revealing that he is not stealing the documents, but planning on destroying them. He offers Spider-Man a briefcase full of money, briefly tempting the wall-crawler. However, he refuses out of dedication to his country. The Red Skull is disappointed and orders his minions to kill him and leaves. While Spider-Man deals with the hired mercenaries, he spots an ULTIMATUM soldier attempts to throw the switch on the bomb. Spider-Man manages to jam the detonation lever by firing a spider-tracer into the device. Ripping open the secret door the Red Skull escaped from, he finds no trace of the villain. Still, Spider-Man had set up his camera and an audio recorder in the ventilation shaft, collecting the evidence he needs to prove that the Red Skull was behind the whole plot. Later at the Pentagon, Spider-Man turns over the evidence and is congratulated for his work. Silver Sable has also contacted the Prime Minister of Symkaria and the government there has absolved the United States of all involvement in the assassination plot. Captain America pulls Spider-Man aside and tells the wall-crawler that he wishes he could have been more of a help, but he had to do what he had to do. Spider-Man admits that he had to do the same thing, and that's all they can all ever do. With that Spider-Man webslings for home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, "The Spider's Web". Letters are published from: Shane Hutchison, Lary B. (Bo) Graham, Matthew Forbes, and Phillip Jenson. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}